Blue
by FameUpadhyaya
Summary: This is a fanfic about colors and the characters in SWAC, started with blue but may include other colours. Read and Review :
1. Chad's Blue Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance.**

**Blue.**

Nobody had ever asked him what his favorite colour was. Nobody ever bothered to. When people talked to him, it was always about Mackenzie Falls or his lifestyle or even the number of fans he had. No one ever asked about his favorite things, never.

If anyone asked him what his favorite colour was, he would say blue. If anyone asked why, he would tell them it was because of his mother's eyes. If anyone questioned him further, he would tell them a story, about the time when he first really noticed his mother's blue eyes.

He would tell you that he was very young when he saw her eyes. Properly, that is. He has seen them before but never really paid attention.

It was the day a bully pushed him down and he scraped his knee. He was tearing up a little and he went straight to his mommy after getting up and walking away from the bully. He sat in his mother's lap and cried for a while but stopped suddenly when he looked up, and looked right into his mother's eyes. He saw his mother's blue eyes clearly for the first time. He saw beyond the blue and saw his mother's love for him and the hope she had for him and also the softness in her eyes.

He asked, "Mommy, why do you have such beautiful eyes?" His mother smiled, and looked straight into his blue eyes and said, "I don't know honey, why do you have such beautiful eyes, such beautiful blue eyes?"

He thought for a while and they smiled, "Because mommy, you gave me my eyes. You have blue eyes, that's why I have blue eyes, you have beautiful eyes and that's why I have beautiful eyes!" He looked at her eyes again and realized that her eys were sparkling. He told her that. She laughed and said, "Your eyes sparkle too, at least one does anyway!" He laughed and soon forgot that a bully ever pushed him, that he ever got hurt. It was only his mom and him and his now favorite colour, blue.

He would tell that lucky person that he never associated blue with sadness, or blue with calmness. Blue was related to his mother and would always remain so. There he would stop and think about his mother and wonder when he would see her again. The person who asked him that question would see a softer, gentler side of him. Little did he know that the first person in Hollywood to ask him that question would be a young perky girl from Wisconsin whose favorite colour happened to be blue too.

**_So that was my first ever SWAC fanfiction._**

**_Hope you liked it._**

**_I need your opinions on something,_**

**_should i try to write one-shots on other colours too or just leave this little piece alone?_**

**_Please Review!_**

**_Fame(:_**


	2. Sonny's Blue Life

**Hey Guys,**

**I decided to make another chapter with sonny's reasons about why she loved blue. I hope you all like it. **

**I would also like to give a shout out to my first reviewers on the my first SWAC fanfic. Thank you all so much for the reviews, it really means a lot,**

**daseyrocks: thank you so much, and here is another little one about blue!**

**UndeniablyMe: Thanks so much, you are? awesome, okay i was actually wondering if i should do a bit more about blue then change colours.**

**nini01: yeah it is, but it has a sweet side to it, the sonny one is happier i guess(: and thank you too!**

**SO yeah, I do not own sonny with a chance **

**and here is the chapter!**

She was Hollywood's new girl, the new kid on the block. She was being watched by the whole world, her fans loved her, tried to know her better but they never asked her the one question she did want to answer. They never asked her favourite colour. Did it matter that she loved that she loved light blue the best, let alone the fact that she loved blue.

Those who did never really interested enough to know why she loved that colour. They said, "Bored already" after hearing the word blue. If they had waited, if they had listened, they would have heard the reason why, they would have heard a story.

She would have told them about the various blue things she saw that made her love blue.

She would begin by telling you about a day long ago. It was her parent's anniversary. She remembered sitting on the patio when her father came holding something behind his back. She remembered thinking that all he had brought was a bouquet of beautiful flowers but when she turns to look at her mother's face, she saw pure happiness and delight. That bouquet of flowers, simple blue flowers brought a smile to her mother's face and she would never forget that.

If you were still there, listening, she would carry on telling you about the first time when she really saw the sky. She remembered thinking, "there are so many shades of blue up there" and that was when she understood that if anyone asked her about her favourite colour, she would never be able to say just blue, she would have to add dark blue, light blue, baby blue and so many other shades. The blue sky reminded her about the world, the huge world and that she had places to see, people to visit and things to do. The blue sky reminded her that there were so many other people in the world looking at that same sky, thinking, maybe about the same things as her. It reminded her that there were other people out there, people who might need her help, who she wanted to help. Suddenly, blue meant something so much more than a colour.

She would also tell you about the ocean water that she found beautiful. It amazed her how something colourless could appear so blue and looked so beautiful. It amazed her how the water moved, creating waves, enhancing its beauty and colour. Blue was a part of the water, part of the sky and part of her life.

Soon, she would say, as she grew older, she began to realized that things surrounding her were often blue. She noticed that her mother would always use a blue pen, never any other colour. Light blue pen, dark blue pen or any other blue pen, but it would be blue. She noticed that the curtains in her mother's room were always blue. She noticed that when her father sent them letters, they would be on blue did not know why he did, but it was the fact that he did that she liked. She noticed the little things, the simple things that were blue and she loved it so much more now.

Then, if you were still here, if you were her friend, she would carry on and tell you something more. She would tell you about the memory she loved the most, because it was a "blue" one.

She remembered the day she was talking to her mom about her first day on earth and she remembered discussing everything, from nurses to emotions and then they reached the topic of baby clothes and her mom remembered something, she said, "You know how all little baby girls get wrapped up in a baby pink blanket in the hospital, you didn't get a pink one, you got a beautiful baby blue one. I think they ran out of pink ones, too many little baby girls being born, but you were one special little girl!"

It was then she knew that blue was most definitely and would always remain her favourite colour; after all, it seemed like destiny. All her life blue things surrounded her and for that she thanked god that her favourite colour was a beautiful one.

She would stop there and just let it all sink in again, she would also at that point start playing with a bracelet on her hand, specifically with a blue charm on it. It was given to her by her mother, she would tell you that then and ask you your favourite colour.

Sonny Munroe had never expected that she would this story to one heartthrob. She also never thought that one heartthrob's blue eyes could once again make her realize how truly beautiful blue was and she never expected a gift in the mail the next day, with another blue charm to add to her bracelet, with a note that said, "_For my blue loving buddy, With Love Chad._ "

**_SO yup, that was Sonny on her Favourite colour blue,_**

**_Liked it? Please Review._**

**_Oh and I wanted to know if you want another character's perspective on blue, or you want me to try another colour(:_**

**_Fame(:_**


	3. Blue, Purple and Pink Tawni Style

**Hey Guys,**

**thanks for reviewing on my last chapter!**

**Here is a new chapter, this time about Tawni!**

**Hope you like it.**

Everyone thought she would love those colours, the one everyone says are _girly_.

She wasn't deep and was not a thinker but even she knew that no one had any right to say that girls can only like girly colours. I mean who decided which colours were girly anyway.

She liked pink, oh yes she did, but there were other colours she preferred.

And nobody knew that.

Nobody noticed that.

Nobody knew she loved blue.

Nobody knew that she loved light purple because it was pink mixed with blue.

She had told no one that. No one wanted to and no one needed to know and in her opinion, glamour girls were the sparkly, pink, pretty ones. That was why she owned so much pink stuff .

But if someone had asked her about those colours, she would tell you about why she loved them.

She had her reasons after all.

She would tell you that they looked awesome on her, after all everything made her look pretty.

She would say that the first thing she owned when she was a little baby was a light purple t-shirt that said, "I am Daddy's Baby girl." It was her favourite t-shirt because her dad had bought it for her.

She would tell you about how she has a baby brother, whom she cares about, a lot, whose favourite colour is blue. His favourite colour soon became hers too. He looked do adorable in blue that she could not help but start liking the colour.

She would tell you about her mother, how she had said that pink was alright but how purple was beautiful on her and blue made her look gorgeous. She had said that she looked like a princess in those colours, which was what she always wanted to be.

She would tell you about how she had dreamed about the day she would go to a ball in a dress, a beautiful dress that would be blue or purple, not pink. It would look amazing on her and people would tell her she looked beautiful.

That dream came true eventually.

Because of one of her cast mates, the over exited one, the one the boys "wowed" about.

But at least that day she wore a blue dress.

And when her mother saw her photo, she said,

"You look like a princess, my dear."

And that meant the world to Tawni.

She was a princess for a day, one who loved blue and purple.

**_Please Review.. i would love to hear from you guys(:_**

**_I wanted to show a sweeter side of Tawni, and a bit of how her family influenced her, they don't talk about her family on the show._**

**_I may start on other colours now, but the title will still remain blue._**

**_Hope you like it and remember to review(:_**

**_Fame(:_**


	4. That Day

So, it has been forever and I'm sorry for not updating. For those of you who have read this story, thanks a lot, it really means a lot. I actually have no clue how to carry on with the colours so if you have any ideas, I Could work on them but for now, I guess this is finished.

It's short, sweet and simple, hope you like it(:

She could not believe it. There was a young man, kneeling in front of her, asking her a question, to which she knew the reply. But she could not say anything; the perky girl filled with sunshine was tongue-tied.

The young man kneeling in front of her, held a ring in his hand, the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The ring was silver, with a thin band of blue metal going twirling around the silver band and on the top was a beautifully cut diamond that was just the perfect size, not to big and not to small. The diamond was shining under the sunlight.

After what seemed like an eternity to the young blond man, she stood there under the blue sky and whispered to him, "Yes, of course I will!"

And he stood up and smiled at her, and she looked at him, while he slipped the ring into her finger. It fit perfectly.

Please review!

Oh and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it,

And an Advanced happy new year!


End file.
